1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a drinking container system for infants and young children and, in particular, to a single system which accommodates infants and young children.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
Many variations of the nursing baby bottle have been introduced in recent years. Most of these have included changes to the external shape of the liquid holder itself, or to the shape of the nipple. A company called Ansa has introduced a bottle with an integral hole through its middle that allows the baby a comfortable grip on the liquid holding container by virtually shaping that container into liquid holding handles.
Nipple design has seen modification from a symmetrically round bulbous form to a flattened shape, commonly marketed under the trade name NUK.
A successful improvement to the nursing bottle market has been the employment of flexible liners to hold the liquid nursing formula. The liners are retained inside a rigid outer form and attached to the bottle top. These liners collapse as the baby drinks the liquid. A typical example of this system is marketed by Playtex.